Doctor Doctor
by Constance-Lirit
Summary: Akatsuki go on a holiday and find more than they had bargained for.


Akatsuki sat on a beach in the hot sun having a relaxing holiday, Tobi had decided to go on a walk in the forest and mess around. The walking orange swirl on legs rustled through some bushes to find a leg bone lying by a tree, picking it up he runs off with it swiftly back to his friends. Tripping over half way he lies sprawled on the beach with Deidara laughing at him, Tobi gets up and runs to Zetsu; plonking the bone down next to him.

"what sort of bone is it?" Tobi asks in a hyper tone as Zetsu looks at it, his eyes seem rather bored and frustrated that the annoying child had disturbed him while he was sun bathing. The bipolar plant then sits up and looks at it closer, it was still partly sticky from something chewing on it.

"**looks like a humans leg bone…looks fresh**" his black side comments while looking up at Tobi curiously.

"where did you find the bone?" Zetsu's kinder side questions looking around as Tobi points at the forest, Zetsu and a few others follow them to the site where an entire pile of animal bones have been dropped.

"**3 deer's? What ever did this must have been in a large pack" **the dark side snarks looking around them, something was out of place.

"there's nothing that goes in packs in this area…and if people where here we would of noticed them" Pein states kneeling down at the bones and looking at them carefully with Konan by his side.

"guys look at this! un" Deidara shouts as he was first to spot something very weird and calls them over. Everyone circles and looks at a very large set of paws leading away from the area to the beach, like the bones they where fresh. Without a second thought they follow the deep tracks to the water where they stop just before the sea's tide stops, blood dripped on the sand dunes but it was far from where they had been so even if they where around the creature would have been unnoticed. Suddenly Tobi squeaks and grabs onto Deidara almost knocking him over, Deidara shoves him and scowls.

"what the hell Tobi un!" he snaps oblivious to the large and dark shadow now creeping above him, something hot and moist blows his back pony tail making him turn slowly ready to shout at who he thought was Kisame. Deidara squeals running over the sand with Tobi towards the group screaming.

"monster monster! Un" Deidara yells shoving Tobi to the dirt to try get a head start, the group looking at them with precarious eyes.

"what in the blazes are you yelling about?" Itachi questions raising his sunglasses from his pink face to look over, everyone had gone back to relaxing by this time.

"o-over there! Its-it's a Monster!" Tobi yelps clinging to Pein and shuddering they roll their eyes, Deidara backs him up for the first time with Tobi's stupid pleading.

"it was HUGE and furry with HUGE teeth un" Deidara had shouted hiding behind his sand castle and looking where they had run from, a strange noise is heard from over the sandy hill. The monster in question starts to stalk up over the hill towards them with piercing green eyes, the entire Akatsuki jump up and grab any weapon they can. That second the unmentionable happens the beast stops and raises up its large paws.

"**wait don't attack**" the creature calls stepping closer to the group, the closer it got the bigger it became.

"You're the Akatsuki right? We're a worker at the inn on the hill where you are staying" the creature gently speaks, they keep up the defence as they look over the now describable werewolf like female.

"**we're really sorry for scaring you**" it suddenly outbursts with a sinister voice, her paw picks up the bone that Tobi had found earlier. Itachi's sunglasses dropped out his hand, the wolf wore a single long and flowing white doctors jacket that looked more like a trench coat over her toned form, her tail swaggers at the back of her as she looks at them still untrusting.

"**we just came to find our bone"** she day dreamingly murmurs looking it over then looking at the group, her green eyes scanning each individual carefully her ears suddenly prick up and she closes her eyes. Dropping down onto her front paws she bows at their level then opens her eyes again to look at them.

"where are our manners, **our name is **Lillian **Fenris. **but you may call us Lily**, if you like**" standing back up onto her hind legs the group finally put their weapons away, Tobi nervously pokes his head out from behind Pein to look at the black werewolf peering down on them. Lily closes her eyes and does her best to give a sweet smile but it still scares Tobi back into hiding, her ears drop down at her failure she rubs her head then twitches.

"sorry but we have to go, **we're being summoned have a...**delightful**…afternoon**" Lily turns and starts to walk away towards the hotel, Deidara still in silence with his mouth open wide.

"trust Kakuzu to get us a hotel holiday run by a werewolf with split personalities" Konan sighs turning onto her back to catch more sun, Zetsu stares as Lily fades into the thrush of the overgrowing forest.

"Tobi hopes she doesn't eat people" Tobi whimpers being shoved away from Pein and sitting on his bum in the sand, the cold beach water growing closer to him. That faithful evening the Akatsuki sat reading in the library when the door opens and the wolf from before walks in and over to the counter, the lady smiles and hands her a key.

"did you have a good day Lily?" she asks the wolf with a cheery smile as if a walking werewolf was a everyday occurance, Lily smiles and nods before walking into the library and to a shelf. All the Akatsuki watch her place a firm paw with claws onto the book case and stand up as tall as possible, tapping the top of the dusty shelves she knocks a large box down and catches it neatly before it drops to the ground. The land lady had came over to watch the large wolf open the chest on a table close by and pull out a small and folded up bundle of clothes then relock the box again.

"your first appointment is with Mr Granger so you better be quick" she starts on the wolf as she relocks the box and throws it back up onto the wooden shelf, she shakes her head while doing it then looks at the lady with her bright green eyes.

"**you know how things are**, you can't rush it…**if only**" the evil side mutters walking away with sharp claws clacking on the stone floor and away, Pein calls over to the lady still standing there muttering over the wolfs cheek.

"can we ask you a question about Lily?" the woman looks up then smiles softly, nodding and walking over.

"how did she end up like that, un?" Deidara asks without must consideration but the woman seemed used to the questions and just rubs her hands together.

"Lily doesn't talk about it with anyone but, all I know is something happened to her when she was younger and now while the sun is risen she takes that form" she softly whispers looking at her old and aging hands, she smiles to her self before looking up at the curious group.

"it's a strange thing as well, she becomes human every night once the sun has disappeared behind the sea. She doesn't need the full moon like the whole folk lore goes either" she states with astonishment as door opens and a young woman with long black hair and green eyes walks in, a medical outfit on and a long white coat like before.

"**talking about us again are we Nana?"** Lily asks with a small giggle from her sweeter side, she takes a book and a board from the library shelves then smiles at Zetsu as Lily passes by.

"so what is she? A doctor?" Konan asks watching her leave the room and go into a small glass door office, closing the door behind her client.

"you could say that, she's someone you can go to with any problem; be it social, mental or even physical and Lily can help" Nana chirps with a cheery smile, her over flowing happiness makes some members twitch.

"I remember the first time she came here, she couldn't control her strength so ended up breaking anything she touched" Nana chuckles looking over at a tree that was still growing but had a plastic wrapping around it to keep it upright and growing.

"she's mainly a Mentalist though…" Nana looks at the confused faces then blushes to her self.

"someone who uses mental acuity, like hypnosis and suggestion…that Lily is a master of manipulation of peoples thoughts and behaviour, and she does a good job of it to" Nana shakes her head while standing up and leaving to check in a couple who had just arrived, Konan smiles from behind her book and speaks just loud enough for people close by to hear.

"this is getting more interesting by the minute isn't it…" they look at her and nod to them selves all of their heads turning to see Lily walk out patting the man on the shoulder then giving it a gentle squeeze. Nana watches the man leaving then runs after Lily with a rather annoyed face, Lily sits down and takes a book on plants to read.

"did you hypnotise Mr Granger…." Nana questions with folded arms and tapping her foot on the floor, Lily sticks her nose further into the book until a cough makes her look up with innocent green eyes.

"**of course not Nana**" Lily stands up then puts her hands on her shoulders and rubs them while looking into the older woman's eyes.

"can I have a cup of tea please?" Nana seems to drop what she was saying and scurries off, Lily smirks to her self deviously and mentally scores her self a point.

"wish I knew how to do that, un" Deidara moans looking at Tobi sitting beside him doing annoying things, Lily looks up from her book with a smile before looking back into her plant book; flicking pages quickly.

"what are you looking for?" Tobi asks now behind her and watching her, Lily stays concentrated on the page flicking but still answers the irritating orange lolly pops question.

"**nothing interesting**…just need to figure out why our plant wont grow" she murmurs stopping on a large flower and skimming down the information, she gives out a sigh before closing the book and grabbing another one to skim through.

"Tobi is a good boy, Zetsu knows a lot about plants. Tobi will ask him!" Tobi shouts running away to find the bipolar flytrap in question who was hiding on an arm chair at the back of the library, Lily follows the bouncy man to the back and stops to look at Zetsu.

"Lily needs help with something" Tobi bursts out before running away again leaving them alone, Lily watches him run away then looks at the half black half white man.

"is he always that hyper…**irritating?**" Lily asks with her sinister side butting in at the end, Zetsu smirks at her.

"yes he's always that** annoying**" Zetsu replies almost mimicking Lily, her eyebrow raises to the roof at him.

"**split personality**, sorry" the plant gives her a nervous laugh as her eyebrows slowly drift back down to normal, a curious smile creeping over her face.

"**I like you a lot already…**me to" Lily softly smiles before remembering why she was with him in the first place, sitting down beside him she shows him the plant and starts asking about it. After talking Zetsu and Lily started chatting about random things and laughing together, Zetsu grows quiet and looks about nervously.

"can we ask you something?" Zetsu asks leaning in closer, Lily creeps closer to listen to him.

"**have you ever eaten people?**" the plant evil side asks as the woman grows silent then looks down for a moment.

"**yes we have**, but we haven't since we started working here" Lily stutters admitting to her past feedings, the reply seemed to bring relief to the plants face. Zetsu and Lily walk along through the library an idea pops into her head as she walks over with a pen in one hand and puts a hand on Tobi's head, they watch curiously as Tobi grows silent to the rubbing. Tobi turns around and looks at the woman with bright green eyes, she holds up the pen and waves it back and forth as Tobi follows it with his head.

"you like lollypops right? **leave your friend alone and I'll give you the lolly pop**" Lily bribes holding up the pen and rubbing under Tobi's chin, Tobi nods grabbing the pen and running away with it to Lily's amusement.

"how in gods name are you doing that, un!?" Deidara snaps looking at Tobi perched at a seat biting at the top of the pen and mumbling about it being strawberry in shock. Lily smirks and shrugs while sitting down in a chair near the group with Zetsu.

"have you ever thought of leaving this inn?" Pein curiously asks looking over at the girl, then at Tobi who had chewed through the pen and now had ink all over him.

"**all the time** but there's no where else to go. **People don't take kindly to us**" Lily mutters looking around the dull and dreary room with plain eyes, Pein smirks along with Konan.

"would you be interested in joining an organisation?" this takes the group by surprise, Lily looks at him suspiciously.

"what kind of organisation?" she politely asks looking at him with an eyebrow raised. When morning came the Akatsuki had grouped up and where waiting for Lily to turn up, they had been standing about for ages and Hidan was started to get annoyed.

"how Jashin long does it take to get ^&**ing ready?!" he yells out loudly followed by a small stomp of his feet, Hidan turns and then flies back a meter to the beast behind him.

"HOLY JASHIN!!" Hidan shrieks making everyone turn and jump a little them selves before remembering Lily's form problems.

"sorry…Nana **forced us** to do some chores before we left…" Lily speaks politely with a large metallic and rusting chest in hand, Pein looks up at Lily with a small grunt; he disliked being smaller than his members.

"Lily! Wait I have something for you" Nana calls as she turns and looks down, before she can react a large object is swung around her neck and locked; a large black collar.

"just in case someone thinks you're a lost pet" Nana smiles making Lily form a sweat drop on her head, another object is thrown around her neck and then on her paws.

"N-Nana…**we don't have a need for mittens and a scarf**…" Lily mutters embarrassed about the fuss being thrown heavily at her, Nana thumps her on the nose with a scowl.

"I don't want you to catching a cold, and remember to eat your green and water the plants and be nice to everyone! And…" Lily pulls her into a tight cuddle stopping her, the wolf rubs her back and murmurs something hushed into her ear before putting her back down onto the ground.

"we'll make sure to write **you old fool**" Lily smiles with large white fangs before muttering to her self with half shut eyes before bolting out the door before any of the other members can leave. For some time during the walk Tobi had started complaining about being tiered, Lily trailed slowly behind them all looking at everything around her in awe.

"we've never been this far…**chicken**…am not" Lily argues quietly to her self almost walking right into a tree but manages to swerve neatly before anyone notices. Tobi slowed down and stares at the large bulky werewolf walking softly across the grass, Lily's ear twitches and then her eye shifts to the orange swirl. They just look at each other before Lily raises her eyebrow to Tobi looking at her very high up back, shaking her head she grabs the small man and throw's him up onto her shoulders.

"**pull our fur and we'll munch you**" Lily's darker side murmurs as Tobi starts to giggle and hold tightly to her collar, he kicks her gently on the side like a horse seeing if he can speed up. Lily's ears cock upwards to the kick; catching on to the motion and snorting, with a sudden squeak from Tobi then a happy giggle followed after Lily picked up her slow walk into a gentle and steady speed walk. Tobi kicks harder and tugs the large collar making Lily rear up then charge down the grass path, in a single leap she bounds over the groups heads onto the grass in front and slams through tree's ahead. Tobi laughing loudly while the group look at the pair with wide eyes, they watch as they disappear up a tree followed by what sounds like a surprised Deidara up in the air.

"sorry Deidara!" Tobi yells looking at him Itachi and Sasori on the clay bird, they all look as he's up in the air with them. He drops down onto the back of Lily in the tree tops and shifts quickly ahead then back into the forest under growth, Deidara swoops down to the other Akatsuki with a sweat tear.

"what was that, un?" he questions looking in front of him, there was now a clearing and in the distance Lily was spinning around and kicking to try get Tobi off in a playful manner, a plan hatching in Kakuzu's mind.

"we should have a rodeo, who ever stays on the longest wins losers that fall off have to cough up money" he snidely smirks from behind his mask thinking of all the money he'd make from it, Hidan looks at him.

"I'd ^&%ing win that bet" he bickers between everyone then look at the still bucking wolf that had finally knocked Tobi off into the air once again, she catches him neatly with her tail and flips him like a pancake onto her back again with an evil smile on her muzzle.

"Tobi doesn't feel good" Tobi whines lying sprawled on the wolfs back as Lily sat waiting for the others to catch up, she picks him up and starts rubbing his burps making the wolfs ears pin back and her head rise up like a bullet.

"gross! **cool!**" both of Lily's minds say in chime to the air, she drops him and starts rubbing her nose in the grass.

"what the hell are you doing?" Kakuzu questions watching her in amusement she opens her bright green eyes to look at the group, her head rising up as she rubs her snout.

"keen smell doesn't mix well with **what ever **Tobi ate" Lily groans looking about for something then rising her head and sniffing the air, her ears shifting about on her head like a deer looking for danger. Without a sound she grumbles something and starts to walk away with her tail swaying around, Lily sniffs a couple tree's then squints her eyes; she sniffs several others then sniffs the ground around a certain tree.

"oh odd…do you smell that…" Lily murmurs curiously before putting a couple claws into the bark and comparing something.

"**lets show these wolves who owns what**" Lily growls while nodding and then licking the tree making the team shake their heads, Lily licks her paw muttering once again.

"how irritating" the wolf stops leaning on the tree and snarls bitterly to her self, Zetsu had appeared close by and was listening to their conversation.

"what are you doing?" Zetsu's white side questions taking Lily by surprise, her ears point at him to listen but her eyes don't leave a forward position.

"**territory….**wolf thing" her sides replies as Lily's head finally turns to look at him as he fully melts out from the tree, a simple smile forming as he stands next to her.

"want us to carry you?" the beast asks with her front paws curled up against her chest like a rabbit, Zetsu looks at her rather confused while she snatches him up into her arms and starts to trod off before he can complain. Now in the Akatsuki they had given Lily her own room to set up which didn't take very long, slowly clumping about Lily peers around the base getting to know her surroundings. Curiously the large wolf knocks on what seems to be Zetsu's room and then enters when a grumpy voice answers, she smiles at the bipolar male with a toothy grin when he looks.

"just looking around, whoa…**your room is so cool**" the wolf gasps in awe looking at the room and all the plants growing, Zetsu smirks walking over to look up at her.

"is that a **bleeding** heart?" the gruff voice asks looking to a small plant with a smirk, Zetsu just nods silently then looks at the wolf. Lily wags her tail hitting something outside the door and then backs up to look at Pein, her ears drop as she bows.

"sorry Leader Sir" Lily begins taking the uniform from him then slowly looks at them.

"you will be working with Zetsu from now on" Pein looks at the plant man before walking away, a smile placed on her face as her green eyes brighten.

"these cloaks are so adorable" Lily giggles before wagging her tail and going to her room Zetsu following behind her into the large room. Everything unpacked and set up rather like a doctors room except it had a bed and strange things on the walls, Zetsu sits on a black chair looking around while Lily scribbles onto books before filing then away and then taking off her jacket to replace it with the cloak. Holding it she compares it to Zetsu with a smirk.

"we could fit at least 3 members in this one cloak" Lily sniggers to her self before putting it on and sitting down quietly, Lily moved around on fours rather like a bear most of the time making her seem shorter than she actually was.

"Zetsu…have you got a partner?" Lily asks with her eyes pricked while Zetsu's eyes widen at the comment, he shifts his eyes awkwardly.

"no" Zetsu grumbles plainly only to look at the wolf giggling and shacking her head.

"yes you do, **us**. Didn't you hear Pein?" Lily's ears shift about while Zetsu becomes red and then shuts his fly trap in a snap, the wolf blinks curiously at his actions.

"oh then yes we do" Zetsu mutters concealed in his Venus flytrap, Lily cocks her head then squints her eyes before nuzzling at the plant head.

"what did you think we meant?" Lily asks pushing Zetsu down with her paws so she's leaning over him playfully, his plant head opens to look at her bright green eyes looking down on his. Lily pokes her nose closer waiting for an answer before sniffing him.

"**never **mind" Zetsu snarks in embarrassment making Lily spark and realise, moving backwards she sniggers like a school girl; Zetsu's already red face brightens.

"we didn't mean it that way" Lily giggles louder with a hand placed on her nose and her eyes closed, one of her eyes open to look at the plant man before a cunning attitude begins to play across her face.

"**why did you think we where talking about **relationship?" moving in closer her snout rests inside of his fly trap so he can't avoid Lily's question, when he doesn't reply she pushes Zetsu back down and pins him before starting to lick him violently.

"**tell** us" Lily giggles playfully licking him further down until he's almost dripping with saliva, Zetsu stares at the wolf with a smile trying not to laugh at the tickling motion still refusing to tell her why until eventually she stopped then stares at him. Ears pricked her pupils dilate as she freeze's and Zetsu stares up at her.

"Lily?" Zetsu's eyes widen when a puff of smoke bursts out violently and the weight disappears, human Lily stares at the plant man still blank. Zetsu's eyes widen further at the sight of Lily wearing nothing apart from her overly sized cloak, her face becomes bright red as she wraps the cloak around her self still stradling Zetsu's waist.

"this is so **embarrassing**…please forgive us" Lily stutters looking at Zetsu pulling him self up so she's on his lap, Zetsu smirks deviously as she jumps off and runs about frantically trying to find clothes. Watching her run about with an amused smirk before standing up and putting a foot on the end of her cloak, Lily lands flat on her face while Zetsu steps closer and squats down.

"calm down before you burst a blood vessel…" Zetsu mutters flipping her over to see she is still brighter red face and cloak wrapped loosely around her self, another devious smile forming on his face as he leans down closer to her with his Venus trap opened as wide as possible.

Zetsu walks out of her room and shuts the door with a smile before rubbing his hair back into place and walking away, a grumbles leaving the door.


End file.
